Everything Burns
by TrajicLover
Summary: 17 years ago the young shinobi set out to war 17 years later they have found themselves in a dark new world filled with corruption and evil. But where is Naruto in this new world and can his son find him and restore the natural balance?
1. Chapter 1: The new Naruto

Seventeen years have passed since the Fourth Shinobi World War the world has changed drastically since the end of the war. The shinobi alliance has become twisted as well as corrupt and now rules with an iron fist instilling fear to those that do not follow. It is ruled by a mysterious emperor that will stop at nothing to spread his influence across the world. With his right hand man the Shikou Kage or rather the Supreme Kage the Kage that rules and surpasses all the other Kages he has held a tight grip over the five great shinobi villages.

In the ruins of the whirl pool village...

A spiky red haired boy with Naruto's clothes and a long black whirl pool head band was flipping out at an older woman. "Why didn't tell me?" He shouted at her in full blown rage.

"I didn't want to lose you your my son your all I have left! Please don't do this just stay hear with me and the others I beg you." The red haired woman pleaded.

"I can't I have to find him I'm sorry Mom." The boy said with tears in his eyes before running off.

In the forest of death...

Choji in his old out fit raced through the forest of death his long hair struck against the tree branches. When he heard a sound. "Who's there?" Choji asked frightened. He then turned around and saw a chipmunk he breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh thank god." "All I have to do is get to the border and I'm home free." He thought to himself. Suddenly the crows began to freak out and flew out of the trees into the sky. A figure moved out into the open.

"Hello Choji Akimichi traitor to the Alliance A class rogue ninja." A distorted voice said as a dark figure walked out of the shadow. It was a man in a black cloak with a black gas mask covering his face and black gloves.

"I take it that the infamous Shikou is to much of a coward to face me himself." Choji said with a cocky smirk.

"I need not soil my hands with trash like you my Rogue Hunter is more than enough to defeat you." The ominous voice said. Suddenly sharp metal wires wrapped around Choji's wrists, waste, ankles, and neck.

Choji winced in pain. "What do you want?" He asked frightened.

"I want to sustain the peace and measure out justice and as long as scum like you are out there this land will never have peace." The voice said with great pride as the man known as Shikou walked into the opening. He wore black samurai armor that covered every inch of his body with a red shinobi alliance symbol on his chest and he wore a black samurai helmet with devil horns fake long white hair coming from the back and a red demon mask that covered his whole face he also wielded ten swords five on each side of his belt. Choji spat into his face. Shikou struck him hard with his black armored right hand. "How dare you insult me you fat pig!" Shikou shouted in rage.

Choji's stared at the man in defiance. "Fuck you!" He yelled. Six more Rogue hunters with scythes appeared. They each held a wire. Shikou turned his to back Choji thrusting his black cape.

"You know what to do." Shikou said harshly.

In the Tanzaku town red light district...

Iruka wore old rags and he hadn't shaved or gotten a hair cut in years he almost fell as he stumbled into the nearest bar holding an empty bottle of whiskey drunk on his ass "Hey Kumo how bout some vodka man!" Iruka said with slurred speech.

"Iruka you bum you still owe me money from yesterday!" Kumo yelled from the other side of the bar.

"Oh come on man you know I'm good for it I promise I'll pay you back tomorrow." Iruka whined stumbling to the bar table.

"That's what you said last night and the night before you lazy drunk!" Kumo shouted angry.

"I'll buy his drinks!" A red haired boy shouted at the entrance way behind Iruka. Iruka turned around as his eyes widened with shock.

"It can't be Naruto what happened to your hair? Wait your not Naruto!" Iruka exclaimed stumbling. "What do you want?" Iruka asked once again slurring his speech.

"My name is Naruto Uzamaki I'm named after my father and I want you to train me and help me fight the Alliance."


	2. Chapter 2: The new threat

Iruka sat down at the table his new bottle of vodka in hand. "So let me get this straight you want me to teach you jutsu to make you stronger so you can destroy the alliance and find your dad am I right Junior?" Iruka asked still drunk.

"Don't call me Junior call me Naruto!" The boy shouted in rage his eyes practically popping out.

"Well this Naruto kid certainly has his dad's personality and his temper was definitely inherited from both his mom and dad talk about a hot head." Iruka thought to himself before responding. "Alright Naruto I apologize." He said smiling.

"Thanks sorry but it pisses me off when I'm called something like Junior I just like being called Naruto." Naruto said flopping back into his chair. He then looked straight at Iruka "So tell me when was the last time you saw my Old Man Iruka?" Naruto's eyes narrowed.

"I hate to tell you this kid but your old man and me weren't exactly close in the final days of the war in fact if I remember correctly his final words to me were..." Iruka paused as he starred at his half empty bottle. He then continued. "Ah it doesn't matter trust me I don't know were he is. By the way how is you mom doing?" He asked struggling to stay awake.

"Oh well we kind of had a fight and I sort a ran away." Naruto said rubbing the back of his head.

"I see tell me why did you come to me why not Kakashi or one the other famous ninja from the war?" Iruka asked struggling not to fall out of his table.

"Well you were the only one I could find." Naruto said hesitantly.

Suddenly Iruka flipped into a mad rage. He slammed his hands onto the wooden table. "Why should I be so eager to jump into another war do you have any idea how long that hell lasted four years and in those four years I lost people that mattered to me good people!" He shouted at the top of his lungs.

"You think I don't know that you think I wish I didn't have to drag these people into another war! My god I know the stories I know what happened at the last stand of Konoha!" Naruto shouted slamming his hands onto the table getting up into Iruka's face. "I know that my Father and his friends fought to their last breath against Madara and in a last effort my Father crushed Madara and the Zetsu army with a giant fire rasengan that wiped out half the land of fire. I was told that he died but he didn't did he?" Naruto shouted in full rage. He then took a deep a breath and asked calmly "So are you going to help me out?"

Iruka paused for a moment closing his eyes thinking about when Naruto first got his head band how happy he was how bright the sun was shining. Then remembered the last time he saw his former student the look of hate in his eyes blade held to Iruka's throat and Naruto's final words "From this moment on Iruka your dead to me!" Suddenly Iruka woke up in a pile of hay drenched in sweat. He looked up to see the red haired Naruto starring out the barn window.

Naruto tilted his head back and asked "Good your awake have you thought about my offer are you willing to teach me?"

In the Emperors throne room...

The room was dark and filled with candles giving it an ominous glow. A cloaked man sat on a throne with Shikou kneeling before him. "You have done well my Supreme Kage." The Emperor said.

"I live only to serve you my Emperor." Shikou said to him calmly.

"I have chosen a assignment for your student Shikou his first if I am not mistaken." The Emperor said with sadistic joy.

"What is it my lord?" Shikou asked him.

"I want him to capture Iruka and bring him here for you to execute is that a problem for you Shikou?" The Emperor asked.

Shikou paused for a moment bowing his head he then raised his head and said "No it is not a problem my lord even if I have to drag him here myself you will see Iruka die." He then walked out of the throne room and into the hall way. "Kariya did here that?" Shikou asked as one of the torches.

A figure appeard next to the flame his eyes closed as he bowed respectfully. "Yes Sensei I heard my orders loud and clear I will bring you Iruka." Kariya opened his eyes revealing his Sharingan.


	3. Chapter 3: History Repeating

Iruka starred up at the boy holding a fresh bottle of alcohol. "So tell me Old Man Iruka who's the Shikou Kage?" Naruto asked as he placed the unopened bottle of whiskey right in front of Iruka. Iruka starred at it in disgust he hated what he had become a shadow of his former self. The once amazing teacher was nothing more than a common street beggar who spent his days begging for money to use for alcohol and prostitutes.

"Have you ever heard of The Third Hokage Sarutobi?" Iruka asked him in a sad tone of voice.

"Um..." The red haired boy paused for a moment stroking his chin as he thought about the question. "Never heard of him."

"What!" Iruka shouted at the top of his lungs. "You've never heard of the Third! How the hell is that possible!" Iruka shouted yelling at the top of his lungs.

"Okay..." Naruto said pausing for a second. "So what were you getting at?"

"The Shikou Kage slaughtered everyone that was even remotely connected to the Third because the people began turning to his family for help some of the clan was even rebelling men, women, children it didn't matter to him he killed off the entire clan in less than a day." He popped open the bottle and began to drink. "Make no mistake this is who your up against not a monster, not a demon, your fighting the _Devil_ himself." Iruka said as he placed the bottle back down. "Some times I wonder what we were even fighting for I mean god this world that we created if I must be honest it's a living hell we might as well give up ."

Just then Naruto punched Iruka in his face. "Like hell I'm giving up!" Naruto screamed into Iruka's face. He was burning with anger at the thought of surrender. "If you want to roll over and die old man go a head go back to the Red Light District get drunk and fuck a whore for the rest of your life! I'll destroy the Alliance and the Emperor all on my own!"

Suddenly they heard a clapping sound. As though someone was applauding the boy's speech. "A beautiful speech but tell me how do you plan to stop the Alliance when your six feet in the ground?" A man in a Konoha Chunin uniform wearing a alliance head band on his forehead asked as he stepped out of the darkness.

Iruka's eyes widened in shock the boy looked exactly like Sasuke did all those years ago. "That voice that face it can't be Sasuke Uchiha."

"Wrong old man my name is Kariya of the Uchiha clan the second son of Itachi Uchiha." Naruto's eyes just squinted.

"Um... Old Man Iruka who the hell is this guy?" Naruto asked completely perplexed by the other young man.

"My god no it can't it's happening again it's really happening again." Iruka exclaimed shocked by what he saw to young boys that were the very spitting images of Naruto and Sasuke.

"Old Man Iruka I want you to get out of here while I hold this guy off okay?" Naruto asked stretching his right arm.

"Alright Naruto I'll run as fast as I can." Iruka said as he approached the wooden stairs he began to go down them frightened as Kariya watched like a with a fully developed sharingan.

"You don't really think you can beat me do you?" Kariya asked with the same look of no emotion on his face as Sasuke once held all those years ago.

Naruto just smirked at him. "Yeah right I'll beat the shit out of you faster than you can rasangan." With that Naruto attacked him armed with a kunai. Kariya then vanished and reappeared behind him striking him in the back sending Naruto crashing through the wooden wall into the field of dead grass. Naruto struggled to get up clenching his fist. Kariya jumped down from the hole in the barn. Naruto starred at him anger in his eyes then he just started to laugh a little. "Damn your tougher than you look."

Kariya just starred at him like he was nothing then he asked a bizarre question. "That's enough before I finish you I have one question have you ever come across or heard of a man named Sasuke Uchiha?"

Naruto just sneered as he answered. "No why he as ugly as you?"

Kariya just starred at him. "Some how I don't think I'm going to get an answer from you time to die who ever you are fire ball jutsu!"


	4. Chapter 4: Divided Iruka's betrayal!

Iruka headed out of the barn as fast as he could then he ran into they paused as the wind blew between them it was as though there was some sort of invisible divide between them. Shikou with great anger Shikou gripped onto one of his swords and he shouted "Your time has come Iruka now die!"

Iruka just starred at him with no emotion at all before asking with a sad tone of voice. "Is that really all you have to say to me after all these years? You have fallen so far even farther than Orochimaru and Madara you killed everyone that ever mattered to you. How could you... How could you turn your back on everyone and everything that you believed in!" Iruka shouted tears flowing from his eyes.

Seventeen years ago...

Iruka walked into the jungle a little mad that he had been sent from the front lines to watch Naruto with Hinnata but was happy to see Naruto again. "Hey Iruka Sensei!" Naruto said happily waving his hand.

"It's good to see you again Naruto how are things?" Iruka said smiling happily.

Naruto ran up to him happy as he could be. "Hey Iruka Sensei!" He yelled smiling. "What's going on? Why are you and Hinnata here and what's with those head bands?" Naruto asked puzzled and confused.

"Oh well these are from a special club in the Leaf Village." Iruka lied with a smile on his face rubbing the back of his head.

"Oh wow a club can I join?" Naruto completely psyched.

"Um no Naruto it's very exclusive." Iruka said trying to cover up the lie.

"Oh um... Naruto can I talk to you alone for a second?" Hinnata asked her face red.

"Oh yeah sure." Naruto said puzzled.

Hinnata grabbed his hand and ran off with him behind a tree. Iruka could see them talking but couldn't make out what they were saying. He just saw Naruto stunned with surprise and then he hugged Hinnata. "Weird." Iruka said before looking up at the sunny sky. "I really hope we can keep Naruto out of this mess I don't want to have to see him fight like everyone else has been." Iruka thought to himself dreading the idea of seeing Naruto have to face the war.

Later that night as Naruto sat in front of a fire a sad look was on his face. Iruka walked up to him hoping to lift his spirits. "Hey Naruto how are you? Want some sake it'll make a man out of you guaranteed." Iruka offered smiling.

"No thanks Iruka." Naruto said declining the offer still looking sad.

"Whats wrong?" Iruka asked concerned.

"Nothing it's just I talked to Hinnata before she left and I got the feeling that she wasn't telling me everything Iruka sensei is there something going on that I don't know about?" Naruto asked concerned.

Iruka paused for a second did he dare defy orders? Did he dare betray his friendship with Naruto? Did he dare commit the ultimate betrayal to someone who he was like a father to? However for a ninja following orders there was no choice with that he just smiled and said "Of course there's nothing going on Naruto."

With that Naruto smiled placed his hand on Iruka's shoulder and said "Thanks Iruka if it wasn't for your friendship I would never have survived all the secrets that were being kept from me it's nice to know that there is someone I can trust."

"Oh that reminds me Naruto how would you like another job?" Iruka said smiling.

"Oh really what?" Naruto asked enthusiastically.

"The Kages have decided it would be in there best interests if you guarded the prisoner Karin here." Iruka said hoping that Naruto would buy it.

"Oh come on Iruka even you must admit this blows I shouldn't be here I need to be out there looking for Sasuke I can't be here all the time!"

Iruka panicked desperate to find a way to keep Naruto there he said "Listen I know you don't like it but orders are orders if ever hope to be Hokage you have to learn to follow them."

Naruto just breathed a heavy sigh. "Yeah I know it's what I need to do as a shinobi Iruka. It's just Hinnata told me some really exciting news." Naruto said grinning.

"Really what news?" Iruka asked shocked.

"I can't tell you it's a secret." Naruto said smiling.

Two months later on the front lines...

Iruka raced to the nearest camp looking for Naruto who ran immediately to the front lines after learning of the deception in an unusual panic. Iruka finally made it to the camp and found a horrific sight Naruto surrounded by dead bodies holding Hinnata's blood stained corpse sobbing with tears. "Naruto are you alright?" Iruka asked terrified.

"No... Iruka... I'm... not... alright..." Naruto said grinding his teeth as he dropped Hinnata grabbed a sword and raised it to Iruka's throat. "If I ever see you again Iruka I will kill you myself Iruka from this moment on you are dead to me!" Naruto screamed eyes glowing red with hate.

Present Day...

Shikou unsheathed his sword "Iruka prepare to die." To Iruka's shock there was no blade.

"Are kidding me?" He asked "That sword has no blade what can it do." Iruka then gasped spewing out blood. He saw his blood running down an invisible blade.

"My swords are not like the swords of Orochimaru or Sasuke they each draw strength from a chakra nature and as a result I wield the power of nature itself! You can not win against my wind sword because you will not see it, hear it, or even feel it until I want you to your time has come Iruka!" Suddenly Naruto through a kunai knife in the face of Shikou freeing Iruka.

"You okay Old Man Iruka?" Naruto asked holding on to his busted left arm.

"Yeah I am." Iruka said reassuring him.

"Who the hell are you?" Shikou asked frustrated.

The red haired Naruto stood tall using his working arm to point at Shikou. "My name is Naruto Uzamaki and I'm gonna beat empire and free the people believe it!"

Can the red haired Naruto save Iruka and what is the behind the Shikou Kage?


	5. Chapter 5: Revolution dawn of the empire

sixteen years ago...

Naruto sat on top of the Kage main weeping. "Crying over spilled milk? Naruto I'm very dissapointed this is war after all people often do get killed even pregnant women like Hinnata." A sadistic snake like voice uttered from behind him. Naruto quickly jolted up and turned around to see none other than Kabuto in his black cloak standing in the moonlight.

"Kabuto how did you?"

"How did I get past the pathetic security in this place simple... well for me at least." Kabuto bragged as usual.

"What do you want?" Naruto asked reaching for his kunai.

"There's no need for that Naruto I came to make you an other." Kabuto reassured him as he raised up his hands.

"What kind of offer Kabuto?" Naruto was sweating as the wind blew past him.

"Aren't you tired of the same old process war then piece then war then piece? Doesn't it piss you off that those fat cats in the fuedal houses watch as ninja sweat cry and spill each others blood so that they can line their pockets?"

"What are you getting at Kabuto?" Naruto asked glaring.

"It's tabula rasa time Naruto the Kages, Madara, and the Fuedal Lords have had their time it's time for a new age."

"Kabuto what your asking me to do is commit high treason against everyone." Naruto said raising his voice. "Are you insane? Not even our combined strength could pull that off."

A smile cracked on Kabuto's face. "True but with what with what I have up my sleeve we will conquer it with ease."

"What plan do you have in mind Kabuto?" Naruto asked raising an eyebrow.

"First thing is first Naruto what's your answer?" Kabuto asked smirking his hand on his hip. "Will you let the world continue this destructive cycle or will you do something about it?" Naruto's heart pounded as he considered Kabuto's offer. Did he dare turn his back on everything he believed in? Would he tear down the government to build a new one with one of his most hated enemy's? Then his mond drifted to what had happened to his unborn child and the state of Hinnata's mangled corpse the image haunted his mind until he finally spoke.

"Fine I'm in Kabuto what about Madara, Sasuke, and Zetsu?" Naruto asked abruptly forging an unholy alliance.

"You let me worry about them just make sure that tomorrow night at nine o clock the gate and sewer lines are open." Kabuto said before slithering away.

The next night...

Naruto stood in the meeting room watching the Kages it was his turn to guard them. Tsunade sat with her fellow Kages as they discussed their next move against the enemy forces. "I think we need to make a direct assault on the enemy." Tsunade suggested starring at the map.

"I would advise against it Lady Tsunade we still don't know where the enemy base is the idea of sending our troops in blind is foolish." Garra cautioned as he starred at the map his arms crossed.

"Don't give me that Garra you know as well as I do that this war has gone on long enough!" Tsunade shouted.

"And yet it must." Kabuto said as he slowly came up through the ground smiling "Just enough for the knew order to take hold at least. Oh that reminds me. Naruto is there anything you would like to share?" Kabuto asked as an army of Zetsu's restrained the Kage's.

Naruto stood quite until finally. "No Kabuto now lets get this over with." His voice filled with disdain.

"Well alright then Zetsu's dinner time." Kabuto said cheerfully.

"Naruto please stop this madness!" Tsunade begged as the Zetsu's began eating her.

"Make sure they eat every bite I don't want there to be any evidence left of what happened here Kabuto." Naruto said as leaned against the wall a emotionless look on his face.

"Right your the boss Naruto though as far as the world will be concerned both leaders of the sides will be very much alive. I think we can keep this war going for a few more years on our own at least. Yes the winds of change are indeed blowing." Kabuto said smiling.

A few months later Hidden Whirlpool Village Ruins...

The fire flared as the woman screamed. "Push Karin PUSH!" The doctor shouted as Karin gave birth to her son. As the baby was finally born the doctor asked Karin "What will you name him?"

"Naruto... Naruto Uzamaki." Karin said before passing out.

Present Day...

Shikou starred at the boy. "You must be Karin's boy I take it. Tell me is there anything I can say that can get you to step aside?" He asked unusually passive.

"Ha please like I would ever step down from a fight against scum like you." The Red Haired Naruto said smirking gripping onto his injured arm.

"Surrender now boy don't make me kill you." Shikou said already knowing the answer to his warning.

"Oh give me a break like I'll take your advice!" Naruto shouted as he charged him at full force only to get struck down by Kariya.

"Damn it I have to do something but what?" Iruka thought to himself. "Wait I know."

"Are you okay Sensei?" Kariya asked kneeling before the Shikou Kage.

Shikou just scoffed. "You underestimate your teacher Kariya."

Suddenly with a sword that Iruka summoned with his bleeding wound he hacked off Shikou's head. The two young boys gasped in shock. Iruka fell to his knees thinking of his former student tears in his eyes as he his final thoughts crossed his mind before his wound finally killed him. "Forgive me Naruto may we meet again in the next world." He then along with Shikou dropped dead. Naruto despite being shocked ran for his life escaping Kariya who just starred at the severed head in disbelief.

Suddenly he heard the body move. "What the hell!" Kariya screamed terrified as he watched the body move to the severed head and place it back on like nothing else had happened. Shikou then turned to Kariya "Have you not learned by now that I am indestructible Kariya?" Shikou asked as if nothing serious had happened.


End file.
